


炮友关系「2.」

by ShuhanHZ



Category: NCT (Band), nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuhanHZ/pseuds/ShuhanHZ
Kudos: 14





	炮友关系「2.」

罗渽民知道，自他决定开始和李帝努这纠缠不清的关系起，他就已经毫无疑问的将自己丢进了一个精美绝妙却不可控制的罗盘里，放任悲伤与绝望将他逐渐淹没与毁灭

他从未想过自己会因为一个人哭的如此痛苦而难以自持。事实上，他根本没有想到自己会哭

然而就在此刻他正被牢牢禁锢在李帝努宽阔强壮的身躯之下，一遍又一遍的承受着身后的男人无情的撞击

罗渽民的呜咽声和呻吟声充斥了整个房间，李帝努把他操弄得近乎绝望，可他只能任由着自己因为李帝努手掌温柔的抚摸而被折磨得心碎

李帝努在床上几近残忍的顶弄他，他被迫似的紧紧包裹着李帝努，直到李帝努在这一晚无数次的戳弄着自己最敏感和脆弱的一点

无论是在罗渽民尖叫着呻吟着唤他“Jeno”的时候，还是在听到罗渽民因为每一次顶弄而发出的诸如“快一点”“求你”这些模糊不清的字眼的时候，李帝努都从未感到不快或恼怒过。相反，他一点也不在意，事实上他喜欢罗渽民这些被自己弄得一团糟时嘴里无意识的声音和上气不接下气的喘息

罗渽民在他身下被操的一塌糊涂，可他沉迷般糟糕的模样却莫名只会让李帝努更加兴奋。泪痕满面的脸和迷茫失神的眼神让他看起来珍贵而美丽，李帝努忍不住俯下身去，轻柔缠绵的吻随后落到罗渽民的脸上，沿着耳廓一路向下，最后徘徊在他纤细的脖颈

“你看起来真漂亮，渽民，”李帝努低声说，狠狠吮吸着他下巴下方的一点，“我很喜欢”

“Jeno……”罗渽民开口全是颤音，“呜！”当李帝努想要轻咬在他身上的时候，他失控的叫了出来

“什么？”李帝努边说着边将两人的位置翻转过来，不给任何缓冲的再一次进入他，动作极速而猛烈。“渽民觉得舒服吗，嗯？”李帝努发狠的往他身体最深处顶弄着，罗渽民甚至能感觉到自己平坦的肚子都被顶出了一个轻微的凸起

“啊，Je-Jeno，啊！”罗渽民双臂紧紧搂住了李帝努的肩膀，用力咬在他的肩窝处才能不让自己口中抑制不住的呻吟声倾泻出来，“太，太大了……”

“还有呢”

罗渽民咬着下唇踟蹰了几秒，最后还是小声喘息着说了出来。  
“射到我…..里面，Jeno，我想要你，我要你……娜娜想要你射到里面”

李帝努轻声笑了，忽然有点不适应他们此刻的情况。之后，当他终于低沉着喘息的射到罗渽民体内时，他温柔的在罗渽民脖子上印下一吻

“我爱你现在的样子”

「我爱你」

高潮后罗渽民疲倦得喘着气，双手甚至没有力气抬起来去清理自己身上遗留的残存物。但是，突然的，一只手碰了下他身上的湿润，然后他看到李帝努将指尖上自己的液体伸到了双唇间

“真漂亮，”罗渽民发现自己的身体因为这温柔的抚摸和简单的赞美而滚滚发烫。他的耳垂无比灼热，脸颊也因为莫名其妙生出的羞涩而变得通红，所以他无措的将自己的脸藏在了被单里，可是无济于事，他仍然觉得全身都热极了

“而且，温暖，”李帝努喃喃的说着，鼻尖缓慢的在罗渽民的颈弯处蹭了蹭，“让人不想离开”

「不」

“Jeno，别这样，”罗渽民用手轻轻推着李帝努，“出去，拜托。我想要洗澡。”

“但是，”李帝努看向他，傻乎乎的撅起了嘴——撅嘴，他从来只会在罗渽民面前撅嘴。罗渽民无奈的笑了一下然后更用力的将他往外推。

“好吧好吧，宝贝。”李帝努自然的脱口而出，根本没有意识到他刚才唤罗渽民的称呼到底有多亲密

「不，不要」

李帝努慢慢的的从他身体里退出去的时候罗渽民的脸紧紧皱了起来，似乎正默默承受和等待着什么。李帝努不禁停下动作，因为他的注意力全集中在了罗渽民过于可爱的面部表情上。他玩味的抿起嘴角，决定再小小的逗一下这个漂亮的男孩

所以，当他猛的用双腿往前一顶时，一声透着惊慌的呜咽从始料未及的身下人的双唇间挤了出来

“Jeno——啊！别！”罗渽民呻吟着，紧紧闭上了眼睛，李帝努一边忍不住笑出声一边终于退了出去

「不，不要。」

「不要，不要，不要，不要。」

“我先去洗澡，娜娜。”李帝努说着，从他身上起来走去了浴室，留下罗渽民一个人蜷缩着躺在床上，任李帝努的东西慢慢的从自己两股间流淌出来沾湿身下的床单

「不」

「我爱他」

“李帝努就是个混蛋。”

“他在床上的确是个很厉害的混蛋，”罗渽民一边回道，一边随意的翻阅着他手中的小说

“不是说那个好吗，傻瓜！你竟然真的让他几乎每一天晚上都和你做爱！而且你还感到毫无所谓！你脑子正常的吗？”

罗渽民听着他最好的朋友絮絮叨叨的埋怨声，叹了口气。“是的，我不在乎。”

“他根本就是在把你当作他生活里廉价的配菜！每一次做完他都会强调你们两个只是朋友，你说的这是真的？”黄仁俊愤怒的揪着自己头发，不可置信的朝罗渽民大声问道

“配菜当然还不至于啦，还有，这就是现在我们两个关系的本质。我能从中拿多少就拿多少罢了笨蛋。有谁关心他是不是觉得，我只不过是他性饥渴时寻找的可怜床伴呢？”

黄仁俊气急败坏的转过头，可在看到罗渽民脸上垂头丧气的表情时就一瞬间吃惊的僵在了原地。重重的叹了一口气之后，他缓步走近罗渽民用双臂环住了他的肩膀。

“娜娜，你是我见过的最蠢最笨的傻瓜。很明显了，你非常在乎他。看看你自己，你都已经在发抖了，”黄仁俊轻轻的拍着他的后背

“还有，别哭了，那个混蛋不值得你掉任何一滴眼泪。”黄仁俊骂道，把罗渽民搂的更紧了一些。罗渽民听完，忍不住嘴角上扬，他伸出胳膊回抱住黄仁俊的腰

“谢谢你，仁俊。你是我最最最最最好的朋友。”他微笑着，抹去自己脸上残留的泪水，紧接着开始用自己的亮亮的狗狗眼目不转睛的直盯向面前的人

黄仁俊一边剧烈的摇着头一边拍了一下罗渽民的脑袋。“别这么看着我，今天晚上我不会给你做饭的哈，”罗渽民听完气恼的哀叫了两声，他抓住黄仁俊的手腕开始不停的晃着。“另外，我也认识那些你同样认为是最最最最最好朋友的人。”

“什么？”罗在民瞪大眼睛，“仁俊，难道我只能有一个最最最最最好的朋友吗？”

黄仁俊朝他投去了一个嫌弃的眼神，“还不做饭？”

“求你了，真的真的求你了，你做嘛，好不好？”罗渽民又露出了自己的狗狗眼，黄仁俊盯着他看了一会儿，最后还是边叹了口气边嘀咕了一句：“好吧。”

“耶呼！我爱你！leng俊！谢谢你！”

“尽快想办法结束你和那个混蛋的关系，”

罗渽民小声的吧唧了一下嘴巴，把自己尖尖的下巴搁到了桌面上天真茫然的望向黄仁俊，“我做不到…..”他撅着嘴，发出的声音越来越小

“为什么？”

“他在床上弄的我好舒服，我太喜欢他了。”罗渽民打了个哈欠，漫不经心的说道

“你他妈的和那个混蛋一起给我滚！”黄仁俊举起厚厚的课本猛敲了一下罗渽民的头，接着用尽全力砰地一声关上门大步迈出了房间

“你摔的门都要散架了！”罗渽民在他背后吼道

罗渽民基本上无视掉了黄仁俊全部的意见和警告，因为他真的太爱太爱李帝努了，如同坠入了万丈深渊般的万劫不复，即便他明白这一切的后果，他也从未想要放弃自己爱他的感情

他爱李帝努，不仅是当李帝努给自己发短信说他想娜娜或想要娜娜的时候，也不仅是在每一次他打开家门看到门口的李帝努碎满月光的两弯眼睛的时候，更不仅仅是李帝努发狠操他让他止不住流泪和哽咽的时候

罗渽民只是爱李帝努

在某种程度上他们两个人其实都为这段关系付出了过多的努力。他们在床上总是会无所顾虑的满足另一方的任何要求，毕竟故事从最初就已经挑明了——这是一个“双赢”的决定

所以，当李帝努问罗渽民有没有一些特别的“事情”想要自己为他做的时候，罗渽民的脸霎时变得通红，他结结巴巴，舌头仿佛打了结，一边颤抖着声音回道一边红了耳朵

——罗渽民想要被他舔到高潮

to be continued


End file.
